The Raven Boy Random Chat
by HiroKun116
Summary: This is just random chat between me,sakura and sasuke! hehehe! I know lame lame! If you don't like then just got to chapter 1!
1. Chapter 1

~~~~~Random Chatting~~~~~

**Hiro:YAY! MY 1****st**** story is coming out!**

Sakura:REALLY? WHAT IS IT CALLED?

**Hiro:The Raven Boy!! xP**

Sakura:…You say what now?!?!

Sasuke:Yup and It's all about me!

Sakura:Yup! The title is!

Sasuke:Hmp!

**Hiro:Now,Now guyz! Ehehehe! So,I can't believe you guyz really agree to star in my new story!**

Sakura:What star? Our You can't even see our faces!

**Hiro:Good point!**

Sasuke:whatever! I'm going out for some air!

Sakura:What air! You're a raven!

Sasuke:Fine! I'm going out for some flying!

Sakura:Fine by me!

Sasuke:-leaves-

**Hiro:Did you guyz fight again?**

Sakura:What If we do!

**Hiro:um…ehehehe! Is he having fun?**

Sakura:He always have fun!

**Hiro:…oh…**

Sakura:It pissed me off!

**Hiro:Right…Right!!um…**

Sakura:So…

Sasuke:Back!

Sakura:WHO ASK YOU TO COME BACK!

Sasuke:THIS ISN'T YOU'RE HOME FYI!!!

Sakura:DON'T FYI ME DUMBASS!

Sasuke:WHO YOU'RE CALLING DUMBASS,HUGE FOREHEAD…

**Hiro:…Oh,great…The Joy…**

Sakura:W-What did you say…

Sasuke:ehehehe! Nothing nothing! Um…Are you wearing a new perfume? It suits you?!

Sakura:I am not wearing anything! That's my sweat!

**Hiro:wahahaha! Can't find any excuse huh? You're done for!!**

Sakura:WHY YOU NO GOOD DUMBASS!-attack's sasuke-

Sasuke:WAHHHH!-trying to run away but failed-

**Hiro:O.k…Just click and start reading the 1****st**** chapter! Hurry hurry or you will be involve in this drama!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well…This Is my 1****st**** story…I'm not really good in making this because I am only use to making scripts if u know what I mean…anyway…I always make Naruto scripts so…I don't won anything…because if I do…I'll be famous and also I'll be in the story…so…enjoy…oh…and if I don't like anything from this story…just don't you dare complain about it…I did say that it was bad…The story of Raven Boy as BEGIN!**

~~~~~Chapter 1~~~~~

: yummy…your right eye is delicious! I wonder how the left eye tastes like,huh sakura-hime?

Little Sakura:…N-No…S-STOP!!!!

~5 years later~

Sakura:MOM,I'm Leaving!-runs out-

My Name is Sakura Haruno and I'm turning 16 this year! I study at Konoha High and I am The Captain of The Girls Basketball team! I like to Play Basketball because it helps me ease my pain!My mom dies trying to save me but my left eye wasn't save… Anyway,I'm Off to school!

~At School,At Class 3B~

Sakura:MORNING EVERYONE!!

Hinata:SAKURA!-runs to sakura-

Ino:Hey,Sakura! Did you know that there's a new student coming this way?

Hinata:Ino,You don't need to tell her that!

Sakura:…He? So, what! Boys are just Boys…Pest…

Hinata:S-Sakura…

Sakura:-smile- hehehe! Come on hinata! I'm Hungry! I din't eat today! Let's go get some Steam Buns,o.k?-leaves-

Hinata:O.k,Sakura!-leaves-

Ino:She still haven't forgive him huh? –smiles-

~Homeroom Time~

Kakashi:WELL,CLASS! Since you guyz are so Busybody as you know we got a new student! Please, come in then!

As I just stared at the door where that boy arrive…I say a raven pass by through the window and a cold breeze pass by me…the door slowly open and my eyes widen! A Black Raven Boy came in…His Black Hair is like the Color of the Raven's Feature and His Eyes…His Eyes are very…Sad…Lonely Eyes of a Raven…It seems that he Lost something…Something important to him…

Kakashi:This is Sasuke Uchiha ! Please Introduce yourself!

Sasuke:-grin-

He smile…an Evil grin…

Sasuke:I'm Sasuke Uchiha! I just come back from America! His Mother and Father died in a Car Crash and he is the only one who survive this accident! Now,I am living with my Older Brother,Itachi Uchiha! -whisper:I am just a Lonely Dark Raven-

As he say those words,I stared to hear whispers from everyone! People pitying other people are the worst…He'll end up lonely of this goes on…

Ino:-smile- Whisper: Isn't that sad…How pitiful! His all alone now-

Tenten:-Whisper:I know! I wonder how he can survive without a father and a mother-

Karin:-Whisper:hehehe A Black Loner huh? So pitiful but he is hot!-

Well…I don't have a choice do I!

Sakura:-stand up-

Kakashi:yes,sakura?

Sakura:HEY,SASUKE!!

Sasuke:…what…

Sakura:Names Sakura Haruno! Let's get along, shall we?

Kiba:-Whisper-Did u see that?-

Naruto:HEY,SAKURA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING MAKING FRIENDS WITH THE RAVEN BOY?

Sakura:-grin-

Sasuke:-surprise-

Sakura:So,wat! You guys are just to annoying now and then! I don't mind having 2 or 3 friends!

Hinata:But,sakura…S-sasuke is a boy…

Sakura:yea…and I am Queen Elizabeth the 1st! ehehehe!-big smile-

Ino:If Sakura agrees with him…then I don't mind!

Hinata:-stands up- M-Me TOO! IF S-SAKURA AGREES THAN I-I WANT TO BE FRIENDS WITH S-SASUKE!

Sakura:-grin-

Kakashi:Sakura is right! Everyone must be kind to sasuke from now on! Anyway,since sakura have been so kind-hearted you will be a guide for sasuke!

Sakura:…tats fine…YOU SAY WHAT NOW!!

Kakashi:Since I have been chatting why don't we…

~BELL~

-Everyone runs out-

Kakashi:How long did I talk…WAIT…If tsunade found out that I didn't teach the kids today I might get…

~Ding Dong Dung~

Tsunade: Announcing,Kakashi-sensai of Class 3B please come to my office now!

~Ding Dong Dung~

Kakashi:WAHH! SHE FOUND OUT!-looks around- WHERE ARE THE CAMERAS!I'm done for! Oh,well…-walks out-

~Outside at Break~

Sakura:How troublesome!

Shikamaru:That was suppose to my line!

Lee:SAKURA MY LOVE! You are so brave!

Chouji:-eats 2 bag of chips-oh,yea! Hey,sakura? Why did you suddenly wanna be friends with him so fast?It took us like 5 months until we can be friends with ya!

Naruto:Yea,that's a good question? Why?

Sakura:-whisper:…He's just like me…-

Kiba:what did you say…?

Sakura:THAT YOUR ANNOYING!

Kiba:WAHH! Don't shout at my ear!!

Neji:…Sakura…Someone's looking for you…

Sakura:-turns around-

There he was…the Raven Boy…staring at me with those black lonely eyes…then he grin…

Sakura:Don't just stand there,why don't you join us…?

Sasuke:-smile-walks away-

Naruto:THAT JERK! WHATS WITH THAT BOY?

Sakura:-stands up-

Hinata:Sakura?

Sakura:um…I'll be right back!-runs-

Lee:SAKURA,WAIT!

Ino:funny…

I was finding him…why…why did I ask him to be my friend…Am I like everyone else…Pitying him too…No…I don't pity him…I'll never look down on him…then,I saw him…playing with thousand of ravens…

Sasuke:I'm the Lonely Raven Boy…-grin-

It seems like his family are all those raven…how he touch them are so sad…his eyes were staring into one of them so sad…my heart suddenly race like anytime it can runs come out…why am I having this feeling like that day…t-that day…the day when I lost my right eye…

Sasuke:-looks-ah…you're here at last sakura-hime…

That name…only one person can call me that…that name is hunting me again…That guy…my right eye…Pain has return…I can feel it…slowly as my eye is coming off…Those cold hands…Blood rushing down…Red Blood….

~~~~~End of Chapter 1~~~~~

**Hiro:WAHH! That to much…Poor poor sakura!-cry**-

Sakura:Yes,yes! Poor poor me!-cry-

Sasuke:WELL,WHO'S FAULT IS IT THAT I'M THE EVIL ONE!

Hiro&Sakura:Your looks!

Sasuke:-emo- They got me there…

**Hiro:well…the next chapter is so gonna knock u dead!**

Sakura:yup yup! REVIEW!!!


End file.
